Yuki in hell
by IKARI IORI
Summary: si, nuestro querido escritor esta muerto... y el baka hara lo imposible por acompañarlo... Myajajajaja


**_Nieve en el infierno  
_****_(Yuki in Hell)_**

* * *

By: Ikari Iori

****

Buaaaaaaaaaaa

Los lamentos del pelirrosa se repetían indefinidamente frente a la tumba de su Koi. Los dolientes pasaban junto a el tratando de reconfortarlo.

¡Yuki no Baka!- Dijo el cantante - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a morirte así tan de pronto?

Muchas de las fans de Yuki también habían asistido y lloraban como magdalenas la perdida del Best Seller.

¡Era tan joven! – Murmuraba una

Y tan talentoso… - Continuo otra

Y tan guapo… - Tercio Tohma limpiándose los húmedos ojos esmeralda con un pañuelo de Seda.

Sakano san sostenía una caja de Kleenex ante su jefe de manera preocupada preguntándose como podía llorar tanto y verse tan lindo al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién iba a adivinar que las almendras pasadas podían transformarse en cianuro? No da . – Lloraba el cantante de NG mientras Tatsuha aprovechaba para abrazarlo más debajo de la cintura.

Ya, ya… no es tu culpa Ryuichi, después de todo fue idea de kumagoro hornear este pastel- Sakuma abrazo a su enlutado conejito y sollozo desconsoladamente.

Mika vestida con un sexy vestido negro corto mucho más arriba de la rodilla observaba enojada aquel numerito.

Mi hermano debe estar revolcándose en su tumba – seguía quejándose sola – Deberíamos echarle la tierra y dejarlo sólo.

Fujisaki Kun y Nakano san la miraban desde el otro lado de la tumba mientras ella tomaba otra copa de vino tinto y un canapé de queso cotagge de la bandeja del mesero más cercano que encontró.

A mi me parece más bien una fiesta campestre – susurro Nakano San al oído de Fujisaki

Si - dijo reservado mientras tomaba a su vez un canapé de camarones.

Tohma comía canapés de manera casi desesperada. Suguru recordó que Tohma siempre comía de más cuando estaba triste o nervioso.

Cada visitante deposito una flor blanca sobre el féretro del escritor y K - Kun empezó a cubrirlo de tierra.

Siempre quise hacerlo – Le decía en voz baja a Mika entre cada palada de Tierra – Pero quería ver su cara cuando lo hiciera – Dijo con tono de desilusión

De pronto empezó a caer lluvia y la gente comenzó a retirarse incluido Tohma que salio detrás del hombre de los canapés.

Solo Hiro permanecía de pie tratando de arrancar a Shuichi de la lápida del escritor.

Shuichi… Esta lloviendo…

No, no, no… Yuki yo me voy con tigo…

Cuando Por fin pudo arrancarlo de ahí lo guió a través del camposanto y se fueron en la Motocicleta.

El lugar quedo desierto… o eso parecía.

¿Así imaginabas tu funeral? – Le pregunto una voz al escritor

Tenía una ligera idea – Dijo este deseando volver a tener pulmones para poder fumarse un cigarrillo – Al menos empezó a llover antes de que cantara el Baka.

¡Y espera a ver tú lapida!

Yuki flotó hasta su tumba y la miro un momento, después leyó el epitafio…

_Yuki Eiri, 24 años, Novelista y Koibito,  
**"Y sin embargo se mueve…"**_

¿Quién-fue-el-idiota-que… - murmuró el fallecido escritor arrastrando las palabras con algo que si hubiera estado vivo podría parecerse a un tic nervioso.

Shuichi… - Dijo rápidamente la voz a sus espaldas. -Pero eso ahora no importa, lo importante es llevarte a… - hubo un silencio prolongado y luego el aullido de un lobo – a… ¡Tu ultimo destino! Myajajaja

Tatsuha… - Dijo el Rubio sin haberlo mirado – Cualquier lugar es mejor que esto – dijo resentido señalando su lápida.

¿Eso crees? Un momento… como supiste que yo... es decir…

¿Qué? Que fueras Lucifer es algo que no me sorprende. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo… - solo me falta comprobar si Tohma es el ratón de los dientes – dijo sarcástico.

Bien… como sea – dijo este un poco desilusionado – estuve revisando tu… emh… "currículum vitae" – Bromeo el menor de los Uesagi – Y encontré que realmente ir al infierno no es una idea de castigo para ti así que…

Un momento… - Dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente – Hice mal, rompí todas las reglas que me encontré ¡Y soporte a Shuichi cuando debí haberlo dejado morir bajo la lluvia! Esta en el contrato, debo ir al infierno…

Emh… bueno, técnicamente sí… bueno en realidad no aun…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pues mira el lago de fuego se inaugurara después del juicio final – Le explico su hermanito pacientemente – Por ahora las almas pecadoras deben ir al abismo…

¿Es decir que no hay demonios ni nada de eso?

Si pero por ahora están separados de… emh… "mis amigos."

¿Entonces iré al abismo a aburrirme como piedra? – Le dijo Yuki a Tatsuha san

Nop… bueno… tu sabes, eres familiar del patrón… te tengo un trabajo solo para gente VIP…

No gracias… -respondió sin mirarlo

Mira… - dijo mientras detrás de el salía una aura roja y su cara se transformaba repentinamente por la ira – no te lo estoy preguntando, así que mueve tu pequeño culito oriental y sígueme.

Yuki comprendió que las cosas eran un poco diferentes a como las había imaginado y paso sobre las lapidas siguiendo a Tatsu-Satán que farfullaba entre dientes algo que el no podía escuchar al tiempo que movía su delgada cola como de serpiente hacia varias direcciones mientras su túnica negra volaba a cada paso que daba.

Llegaron al abismo descendiendo por una cripta y Tatsuha se acomodo en su gran sillón de piel tinto y le entregó un papel amarillento a Yuki, donde se leía:

_Fecha: 06/06/06_

_Yo, Yuki Uesagui, entrego mi alma perdida a Satán, para que me encomiende la oscura misión que le apetezca, convirtiéndome por convicción en un ángel caído, aceptando a cambio de esta un par de alas negras y un tridente que juro utilizar para hacer sufrir a los mortales, hacerles caer en tentación para que al final de los días sean lanzados al lago de fuego._

Más abajo había un espacio para la firma. Lo mire, estaba dando vueltas en el sillón… al parecer no tenia más opción. Tome una extraña pluma de ave que estaba en el escritorio de ébano. Y firme usando mi nombre real, el "alias" no tenía sentido en el otro mundo¿neeh?

**_UESAGI EIRI_**

Tatsuha se rió…

Anda ve… te doy permiso para lo que quieras, solo no blasfemes.

Arquee una ceja pero no dije nada, al momento siguiente estaba flotando encerrado en algún lugar negro que descubrí pronto, eran un par de alas como de murciélago, que al desplegarse me mostraron lo fácil que era dominarlas.

Me encontré sobre la ciudad, alto… sin vértigo, sin miedo ni emoción. Solo contemplando. Decidí dar una vuelta por lugares conocidos.

Primero me tope con el edificio de NG. Entre, Tohma estaba sentado en su escritorio. Lo mire, estaba cansado, se notaba en la manera en que miraba, en como se movía y respiraba, todo el emanaba una sensación de retraimiento…

Al final… no pude saber… Eiri… - la voz se le quebró al llamarme por mi nombre – si me has perdonado…

Me acerque a el e imagine que mi mano de fantasma podía tocarlo y que le daba palmaditas en los hombros.

Venga, no te pongas así… - pensé

Si yo hubiera cuidado mejor de ti… si hubiera estado ahí… si te hubiera protegido… - Se calló por un momento y sacudió la cabeza – yo tuve la culpa.

No te culpo… - suspire – pero es demasiado tarde para decirlo… ¿neh?

Sin ti… no tengo nada…

Estaba a punto de volver a contestar cuando oí ruido de pasos afuera, alguien entró de pronto… era Sakuma Ryuichi.

¡Tohma! No puedes seguir así… seguro que Yuki no querría que…

Pero calló al ver que Tohma se sentaba con cansancio en su sofisticado sillón negro. El cantante de NG se acerco a su compañero y lo abrazo con ternura… sin decir nada, solo haciéndose presente para que el rubio se diera cuenta de que el también lamentaba lo sucedido y estaba ahí para el.

Domo… Arigato Ryuichi… - Dijo Tohma recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Los miré… no podía creer que estuvieran así solo por mi muerte, la verdad es que pensé que se la pasarían muy bien sin mi… ¿Habría más personas así¿Mika¿Tatsuha? Solo tuve que pensarlo para verme de pronto en un torbellino negro que termino mareándome… jeh… pensé que los muertos ya no podían hacerlo.

Cuando volví a tener conciencia de donde estaba pude distinguir el jardín del que fue mi hogar en mis días de infancia, la residencia de Kyoto. Ayaka, Mika, mi padre y Tatsuha estaban ahí, rezándole a Buda por mi alma pecadora… sonreí… ahora que estaba muerto no podía restregarle en la cara a mi padre que Buda nada tenia que ver después de cruzar la delgada vida de la existencia.

Mire el hermoso rostro de Mika, se veía fuerte y refinado como de costumbre… pero sus ojos estaban nublados por las unas lagrimas calladas y su resplandor castaño se opacaba por el luto que vestía… me dolió verla así, ella había sido como una madre para Tatsuha y para mí.

Bella… triste poesía negra… Sentí una punzada de impotencia al pensar que no podría utilizar esa frase en alguna otra historia.

Después estaba Tatsuha… hablaba y se le veía realmente afectado… el vestía un kimono negro y blanco.

Yuki… estoy orgulloso de ti… de ser tu hermano…

Siguió hablando pero no preste mucha atención… por alguna razón recordé que cuando éramos chicos rompí uno de los biombos del templo, me moría de miedo… mi padre solía ser muy estricto, Y él… Tatsuha se había echado la culpa… lo vi convertido en un adulto, un adulto que aun podía llorar por alguien a quien amaba…

Tonto… También estoy orgulloso de ti – Pensé contestarle

De pronto una sensación liquida y fría que me recorría por la espalda… algo que me atravesaba… De nuevo ese torbellino, la sensación de mareo.

Estaba en mi departamento… reconocía las amplias ventanas que bañaban de luz el único sillón que tenia como sala de estar… un leve sonido llamo mi atención, venia del pasillo, al fondo, se repetía… agua… agua que corría… ¡El baño!

Flote hasta allí, dudando en atravesar la puerta… creí que solo se oía el pasar del agua que caía de la regadera, pero oí algo diferente, una voz que hablaba… murmullos… pronto me parecieron más rezos arrastrados que palabras.

Atravesé la puerta, aun sostenía el tridente con mi mano izquierda, aun las alas negras surgían de mi espalda…

El lugar estaba cubierto de vapor, flote hasta el espejo… y no pude quitar el bao que lo cubría, no pude mirar mi rostro…

Oooneegaiii… Kaaaaami-Sama… Let me go… to hell

La voz me fue desconocida al principio, quizás por que preste más atención a lo que decía Por favor dios, déjame ir, al infierno>> …

Shuichi – La voz venía desde la tina, no rezaba... cantaba, muy débilmente.

Oooneegaiii… Kokoro… stop pounding

Me acerque, esa sensación de frió liquido me recorrió de nuevo. Por favor, Corazón deja de Latir>>

¡Baka! – Pensé – ¿y ahora que te pasa por la cabeza?

Me acerque a la tina, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el agua, menos su cabeza que estaba echada hacia atrás recargada en el borde de la bañera y su brazos que estaban ligeramente sostenidos a los lados en las orillas de la tina. El bao que lo cubría todo me impedía ver con detalle la escena.

El agua caliente seguía saliendo… de pronto de desbordo de la bañera y empezó a expandirse por el suelo… el empezó a toser quedamente pero continuo con su canto.

YuUukiii in HeeeEEEll…

Nieve en el infierno>>

Pero había algo que no encajaba, que me inquietaba… Yuki, Yuki… nieve… infierno… ¡De pronto lo comprendí! flote rápidamente hasta la tina y le mire... tenia los ojos abiertos pero las pupilas apagadas... parecía sonreír mientras la ultima nota de la cancioncilla que acababa de inventar se esfumaba de sus labios.

El lugar seguía encharcándose…

y-uk-k-i… in… heeeell

BAKA¿Que hiciste?

Se apago por completo todo ruido diferente al agua que caía… Su cabeza con los ojos abiertos se sumergió en la tina, los cabellos flotaban alrededor de su cara que aun miraba hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos, los brazos se levantaron en el aire un momento y pude ver dos largas heridas que iban desde la muñeca hasta poco antes del codo… la sangre corría por sus brazos y había dejado manchados los flancos de la tina, hasta el piso… cuando por fin los brazos terminaban de hundirse en el agua de la bañera que ahora estaba tiñéndose se rojo pude asimilar lo que había presenciado.

Esta muerto – La voz casi no me respondía…

No te escaparás de mi nunca ¿lo entiendes? Te perseguiré hasta donde estés ¡Hasta el infierno si es necesario!

¡Hasta el infierno!>>

¡Hasta el infierno!>>

La voz de Shuichi me retumbaba dentro del pensamiento… era verdad ¡Y lo había olvidado por completo!

jujujujuju… - Un sonido de risas me hizo voltear

¿nani?

¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Cuando menos pude evitarlo tenía a Yami-Shuichi colgado de mi cuello… tenia alas negras igual que yo y un tridente en la mano igual que el mío, tenía unos shorts y una camisa negros entallados y los ojos le brillaban rojos entre la neblina creada por el bao.

¿no pensaste que te dejaría ir tan pronto verdad¡No creíste que escaparías de mi tan fácil¡¡Vamos a estar juntos para siempre! Ujujujuju…

Siempre>>

Siempre>>

Siempre>>

¡No¡Aléjate de mí¡Aléjate de mí¡Déjame descansar!

Esta hablando no-da… ¡Reacciona!

Yuki? Yuki¿Me oyes? Soy Shuichi, tu baka...

What a Problem…

Yuki… ¡Shindo más te vale que Yuki reaccione¡

Tohma, no le grites a Shuichi na no da

El escritor abrió mucho los ojos, estaba tumbado en el suelo en uno de los pasillos de NG… los demás lo rodeaban mirándolo fijamente, parecían alegres…

Yuki, Yuki… lo siento no quería… solo quería abrazarte… ¡no pensé que fueras a caerte así!

Shuichi tenía la cara llena de enormes lágrimas.

¡No¡Aléjate de mí¡Aléjate de mí!

Demo… ¿Yuki¿Que tienes?

El cantante se acerco a el para verificar que todo estaba en orden, de pronto el rubio se levanto bruscamente y tras mirarlos a todos confundidos hecho a correr al elevador. Ahora lo recordaba, había ido a buscar a Shuichi y este se le había lanzado para abrazarlo, después había sentido un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y había perdido el conocimiento.

YUUUUUUUUUUKI! – Shuichi corría tras de él sin lograr alcanzarlo, fue lo último que este escucho antes de echar a andar el motor del automóvil…

FIN

Weee... me tomo mucho tiempo saber como iba a terminar pero ¡lo logre al fin!

IORI IKARI

REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
